Demand for high data storage is increasing. For example, as video games become more complex, the size of the video game data and files increases. When this size is larger than the capacity of current disc-based media, such media may no longer be usable. Instead, a client-server architecture can be set up, where the video game data and files are stored on the server for download to the client. However, network download speeds may increase the loading time and, hence, delay the availability of a video game to a video game player.
Furthermore, the complexity of compute operations is increasing. Referring back to the video game example, the use of artificial intelligence (AI) to perform various video-game related operations is becoming popular. However, AI processing can levy a large computational burden on the client and/or the server. For instance, dedicated computing hardware or compute cycles can be allocated to such processing, rendering such resources unavailable to other video game processes.
Hence, there is a need to improve the resources for high data storage and complex compute operations.